


kuroo's own personal maid

by prepranpo



Series: haikyuu discord chat stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, enjoy i suppose, kenma wears a maid outfit, there's some slight nsfw such as kuroo groping him slightly, this is based off of something from my haikyuu discord chat jklkjhghj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: In an effort to make Kuroo not call him 'my cat boyfriend' in public, Kenma agrees to wear the maid outfit Kuroo has and Kenma soon starts to regret it as soon as Kuroo makes him sit down in his lap





	kuroo's own personal maid

Kenma wasn't sure if he regretted making this deal with his boyfriend yet. He fidgeted inside of the bathroom he was in, tugging at the lacy ends of the maid skirt. This was embarrassing... 

A knock sounded at the door, followed by Kuroo's amused voice. "Kozume? Are you okay in there? Would you like some help, I'd be more than glad to help you~" His voice purred out, Kenma could almost hear the smirk in his voice and he glared at the door.

"What? And have you touch me all over? No thanks, Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo." He grumbled out before pulling the door open and watching Kuroo fall. "I'm ready, let's get this over with."

"I quite like the view from down here." Kuroo let out, whistling lowly and rolling out of the way as Kenma aimed to kick him. "How rude."

"Stop trying to peep up my skirt or I'll stomp your head in, Kuroo." He grumbled and walked past, sitting down on the bed. "What is there for me to even do in this?" He muttered to himself while the outfit spread out around him.

"I know something you can do." Kuroo smirked at him, eyes lighting up with mischief and Kenma glared at him.

"I refuse." He replied immediately, crossing his arms. 

Kuroo pouted at him, eyes pleading. "I didn't even say anything yet, baby." He huffed out, acting offended.

"I know you." Kenma only glared more at him, "but let's say I don't, what were you going to say?" Kenma knew giving Kuroo the benefit of the doubt was a bad idea... but maybe it would be so bad this time.

"Why don't you come sit in my lap~" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at him and Kenma threw Kuroo's volleyball at him in return. "Ow! Kenma!"

"Shut up, you perverted cat! I'll throw something harder at you next." Even if Kenma was threatening him, his face was red and he felt so embarrassed as he started to shift on the bed.

"How cute... You're embarrassed." Kuroo cooed and hugged Kenma close, "You're so cute, this should be illegal!" Kuroo's hand sneakily shifted down and gripped at Kenma's thigh, grinning widely.

Kenma let out a loud screech as he felt it and hit on his chest. "You pervert! Let me go, you stupid cat." This was so embarrassing, he couldn't take it. Kuroo was too embarrassing and Kuroo was enjoying this too, he could tell.

Kuroo just chuckled in return, leaning down to kiss him. "But you're so cute, Kozume. How could I ever resist, such a cute kitty." He cooed, kissing down Kenma's neck softly before pulling away. "You're bright red, Kozume."

Kenma, who had been struggling to keep quiet at this point, glared at him. "Yeah? And who's fault is that!?"

"Really it's yours for being so cute and tempting me." Kuroo let out, looking almost amused by this situation. Kenma was seated in his lap, in a maid outfit with a bright red face. Nothing could beat this. 

"Shut up, you pervert!" Was Kenma's response and Kuroo only laughed in return.

This was all so embarrassing, Kenma couldn't handle it as Kuroo continued to kiss him and he let out quiet sounds. "Tetsurou! Stop being so embarrassing!" He whined out.

"Me? Embarrassing? Never." Kuroo mumbled out, making more marks on Kenma's neck. That would definitely make Kenma even more embarrassed but Kenma was all his now. 

God, he loved Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
